Forget About Heero
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: A teaser I made just to make fun of Relena & Heero's relationship. It's actually a song, but funny all the same.


Forget About Heero

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Humor/Romance

Rated: K (All Ages)

From: Disney's Aladdin: Return of Jafar

Anime: Gundam Wing

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just out of sheer boredom and curiosity, I rewrote this fic in….well…fic form. Anyway, as I've said before, this is just something I wrote to make fun of Relena!! *Grins*

Relena sat at the table alone on her balcony located in the parlor of the sitting room drinking tea and looking out longingly to what seem to be nowhere. She gives another long sigh as she thought of Heero Yuy, the boy who she knew she was in love with. The first and only guy, she decided, that she wanted to spend her life with. She knows that she should be out doing something, anything instead of sitting here pondering for a boy who seems to continue to run away from her.

Dorothy entered the little room to see Relena staring pathetically from the balcony again. It was obvious to the other blonde that one Relena Dorlian was hopelessly in love with one gundam pilot named Heero Yuy. From what Dorothy gathered and what she was told by Relena Dorlian herself, the younger blonde fell for the gundam pilot at first sight. The trouble was, Dorothy believed that Heero may have trouble seeing it. After all, the Wing pilot was never the one to discuss or express such feelings from what she knew and saw for herself.

"Pining away again? Mrs. Relena it's not healthy for you to stay indoors so often." Dorothy scolds her as she closed the door and proceeded to the pacifist's side.

"I know…but…I really miss him. You know…sometimes I wonder if it's even worth my time." Relena says with a sigh, yet Dorothy can detect a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dorothy asks innocently.

The blonde haired pacifist turns to the taller girl meeting her blue eyes.

"I mean why I even waste my time on him! He comes and goes without so much of a hello and goodbye! He saves me and then disappears in thin air!" Relena prattled on, her voice rising and anger flashing in her eyes.

"You know what Mrs. Relena. You're absolutely right! He never should of bothered saving your life so many times!" Dorothy says.

_**Dorothy: Forget about Heero**_

_**He's more concerned about his new mission**_

_**Forget about his charm**_

_**He's never there anyways to hold you in his arms**_

_**Thinking of him is obnoxious**_

_**The thought of him should make you nauseous**_

_**Enough is enough**_

_**Just forget about him**_

Relena eyes widened and then gave a humph folding her arms across her chest.

**Dorothy: Forget about romance**

**Forget about the first time you and him danced**

Relena found herself instantly blushing as the memory of the first time she and Heero danced played in her mind. Dorothy smiled but continued to sing.

**Dorothy: Don't even see why you blush**

**When he's not even spitting out some sentimental mush!**

**Thinking of it's revolting**

**It's even worse then when you're moping**

**Just get over it**

**And forget about him**

Relena found herself shift from not being with Heero and his reluctance to be with her to the tall blonde haired woman standing before her. How dare she talk about her Heero like that?!

**Relena: I can never forget when he held out his hand for mine**

She blushed as she accounted that night when he attended her birthday party.

Relena: My heart a flutter

Relena sighs as she thought of that night and how romantic it was despite how it ended.

**Dorothy: Oh brother**

**Relena: *with a sigh* the first time we kissed**

**Dorothy: It won't be missed**

Relena eyes glared darts at Dorothy now.

**Dorothy: Forget about his touch**

**Relena: I can't forget about his touch**

**Dorothy: To really tell the truth it doesn't matter much**

**Relena: It matters so much**

**Dorothy: You're better off alone**

**Anyway, it seems that you always end up dining alone**

**For this love, there are no prizes**

**Relena: *sighs again* A cozy rendezvous**

**Dorothy: *scuffs* off please**

**Relena: Candelight for two**

**Dorothy: You wish!**

**You're kidding yourself**

**Just forget about him!**

Relena was now heated mad. She knew that Dorothy was just doing it on purpose. It was another tactic to get under Relena's skin. Unfortunately, the taller blonde knew just what to say to push the shorter blonde's buttons. Talking about Heero in such a negative manor just happens to be one of them.

**Relena: I can't forget about my heart**

**"He doesn't even have a heart,"** Dorothy responds.

**Relena: And whet it felt like to fall for him from the start**

**"He's not falling,"** Dorothy sung on with that smile of hers that made Relena madder then she already was.

**Relena: Whatever he may do**

**Dorothy: *spoken* Which is nothing**

**Relena: I will wait for him so forget you**

Dorothy blows a raspberry Relena's way.

**Relena: I'll be there to wish, to want, to wonder**

**I'll wait for him through rain and thunder**

**A cozy rendezvous**

**Dorothy: Oh please**

**Relena: Candelight for two**

**Dorothy: *spoken* Drea-ming!**

**: That makes you an ass**

**Relena: But I won't forget about him**

Relena, angry, got up and stormed out forgetting that she was upset with a certain pilot She would not stand to have him insulted by someone the likes of Dorothy. But what she did not notice was that satisfied, victorious grin on the taller blonde's face.

~End

R&R


End file.
